elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ingredients (Skyrim)
Template There is a template for ingredients. Please use it to add ingredient pages: Template:Skyrim:Ingredient. Here's an example: Abecean Longfin Martinemde (talk) 22:38, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Best way to show potion ingredient combinations It's clearly very time consuming and excessively detailed to collect every possible ingredient combination on the individual ingredients. Maybe a list of compatible ingredients is all that is necessary. Even 3 ingredient potions are built from compatible ingredients of the two starting ingredients. This means flipping the order of the table in Bleeding Crown so it shows the four effects and then a list of ingredients with that effect. Using the wiki to build a potion means picking an ingredient, adding a compatible ingredient, and then looking at both ingredient to decide a 3rd compatible ingredient if you want. Does this seem reasonable? Martinemde (talk) 18:28, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :My thought on this is that the diagram available now should be kept and another one added that lists the potion effects instead of ingredients. i.e. ::Cure Disease :::Charred Skeever Hide :::Hawk Feathers :::Mudcrab Chitin :::Vampire Dust ::Damage Health :::Crimson Nirnroot :::Deathbell :::Ectoplasm :::Falmer Ear :::Human Flesh :::Human Heart :::Imp Stool :::Jarrin Root :::NightShade :::Nirnroot :::Red Mountain Flower :::River Betty :::Skeever Tail :::Small Antlers :::Troll Fat :::Void Salts :...etc, that way you can check the first diagram for the unknown effects of an ingredient, then match similar ingredients with the second to make a two or three ingredient potion. There used to be a similar list on the page around the time Skyrim was released but now the standard "Ingredient, Effect 1, 2, 3, 4" diagram has replaced it. While the diagram is effective in showing what every ingredient does, it's not that helpful with making a specific potion as you have to first pick the ingredient and then spend 5 minutes browsing through to find another ingredients to match. Then again, if the goal is to just be informative about the ingredients and not helpful with making potions, the current ingredient list is sufficient. skks (talk) 23:38, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::The old alchemy page (before the revamp. Just look at the history of the page) had a list of all the effects and the ingrediates that had that effect. The formatting wasn't helpful, but the concept very much is... It is especially helpful when I was trying to reveal all th effects of my ingrediants, as I would find the ingrediant on the current list, then look over the other ingrediants that shared that same effect to determine if there one one missing that I owned (IE, also hadn't been revealed), I could then do that a second time to reveal more effects. It's good for when your missing 1-2 effects and don't want to build a random potion using the calculator, that combines positive and negative effects, this way you can reveal an effect and get a useful potion as well. -- 22:17, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I used the information from this page to make a searchable list that can be marked of which ingredients you have. http://leviwatts.com/skyrim-potions.htm 01:59, November 17, 2011 (UTC) growback Do the ingredients ever grow back? Like, I came by the spot where I picked some thistle the FIRST time I entered Skyrim after the cave... The thing is: Nothing regrew... :My understanding is that they do grow back eventually. Supposedly even ore veins grow back after a month. Atallison (talk) 16:04, November 18, 2011 (UTC) what? Ya, know somehow i tend to doubt that "Diahrrea" is the fourth is the fourth effect of a deadra heart... I'm i the only one that noticed that? :Some ingredients are particularly potent for certain recipes. For instance, Giant's Toe gives a 300-second effect for Fortify Health while everything else does 60 seconds, and Deathbell looks like it's about 40% more powerful for Damage Health. Is this noted anywhere else on the wiki? MrZwij (talk) 19:08, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Item Codes in the Table Should we include Item Codes in the main table? I vote yes! New Ingredient to the list OK hellow first post so sorry if i mess up or anything of the sort. noticed i have an ingredient not on the list... Yellow Moutain Flower. Gatherd while questing for the dawn guard. Not sure as to where i picked it up but the top left potion made with it is Resist poison. weight is .1 and value is 2. I only gathered 4 on my run abouts while questing so sorry about the lack of info. Hope this helps. :As read by the notice at the top of the page, this page doesn't document ingredients for dawnguard only for vanilla skyrim. Please keep that in mind and you'll find yellow mountain flower on the dawnguard version of this page - VaughanTES (talk) 10:10, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Pearls in clams in Skyrim The listing for small pearls indicated they can be found in clams. In multiple playthroughs, both on PC and XBox, neither of us have found a pearl in a clam in Skyrim. (We have found pearls in clams in Cyrodil.) We have opened hundreds. Has anyone found a pearl in a clam in Skyrim and if so, where was the clam? DarthOrc (talk) 05:03, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :I hate to break it to you, pal, but pearls come from oysters, and there are no oysters in Skyrim. - Erik the Mad (talk) 21:25, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ingredients I created a couple of lists, one for ingredient compatibility and one to show effects to ingredient. They are meant to help find compatible ingredient combinations. I didn't want to put this information on this page, so I created a seperate page for each and tried to link them from this page. The pages are currently at Skyrim Ingredient Compatibility List and Skyrim Effects to Ingredients List. Apparently there is a cadre of Wikia vigilanties that don't really like new ways of displaying information that could be otherwise manually figured out with already existing tables. I strongly believe that they are editing without any consideration, other than their misguided snap judgement, however I also don't want to have to fight to help players. It appears that keeping information out is a priority if it is seen to be redundant in any possible way. I feel like I've just steped into George Orwell's 1984... Brianatnet70 (talk) 17:53, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Here is a new page that is 100X easier to use alchemy and ingredients I got tired of using this page to try and figure out every ingredient there is and what others match a certain ingredient so I spent 5 days working on one that everyone can now see what ingredients work with others this page works but man its slower then hell. I used this page as a base to calculate it all out in a new way so check out http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Ingredients_that_match?venotify=created This shows all the possibilities for each ingredient instead of trying to figure out the 90,000 possibilities. This is way easyer and 100 times faster to use. : I didn't see this comment before I started, but I also wanted a table that answered questions like, "If I want a potion of Fortify Strength, what ingredients do I need?". Rather than refer to a different wiki, I copied the first table into a text file and did some sorting and grepping to reduce it to lines like: |Abecean Longfin |Weakness to Frost |Fortify Sneak |Weakness to Poison |Fortify Restoration -- |Ancestor Moth Wing |Damage Stamina |Fortify Conjuration |Damage Magicka Regen |Fortify Enchanting -- And then wrote a short Python script (below) to read those lines into a dictionary with the effect as the key and the ingredients as incremented list value. I then wrote a print processor to print out the dictionary with the wikia table format. DaBarkspawn (talk) 04:03, January 17, 2017 (UTC) import re p = re.compile('--') q = re.compile('\(Skyrim\)') r = re.compile('\(Dragonborn\)') def cleanline(cleanme): for char in cleanme: if char in "|[]": cleanme = cleanme.replace(char,) return cleanme.rstrip() def printTable(printme): print(' ") filename = "ingredients.grep" ingDict = {} f = open(filename, 'r') for line in f: value = cleanline(line) for line in f: if p.search(line) is not None: break key = cleanline(line) if key in ingDict: try: old = ingDictkey old.append(value) ingDictkey = old except Exception as e: print (str(e)) else: foo = [] foo.append(value) ingDictkey = foo printTable(ingDict) : I'll be amazed if the wikia-Ingsocs don't take your addition down. I did the same kind of thing a few years ago, I actually went so far as to create separate pages with link to them on this page. No matter what I attempted to add, the Ingsocs reverted it and took it down saying that it wasn't needed or good to have. They so frothing-at-the-mouth-rabid about it that they wiped http links that I didn't add and had been on the page for years. What I was trying to do was similar to you; display ingredient compatibility by effect combinations, which generates a large list (I used Powershell to do it). Thanks for the add, hope it doesn't get taken down. - Brianatnet70 (talk) 15:10, January 17, 2017 (UTC) :: I am by nature an inclusionist (see https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deletionism_and_inclusionism_in_Wikipedia ) and generally believe that Knowledge is Power, so More Knowledge is More Power. I included the talk page entry to explain why I thought that the second table was useful, in that it answers one of the most common player questions about alchemy. DaBarkspawn (talk) 15:17, January 17, 2017 (UTC) ::: Well things may have changed. I mean my edits were reverted by the Ingsocs within a matter of minutes. They even went so far as to try to take down a whole wikia that I created that was totally separate from eldarscrolls.wikia.com, check my talk page if you want to read the threats and their logic behind "less information is better". They are very Orwellian, like 1984 where the official dictionary is being constantly revised to have fewer and fewer words. They really believe that less is better for some reason. No matter how I tried to explain it, they were very against any additions to the page or even link to externally hosted pages. In short, they are/were complete jerks in authority. Brianatnet70 (talk) 15:24, January 17, 2017 (UTC) :::: I note that both the admins involved in your talk page are retired and I was not editing this wikia at the time of your earlier attempts, so I really can't speak to any of this. I would give you two cautions though. As someone who lost family in Germany in the 40's, I would caution you to think carefully before using the word 'nazi' as there is really nothing a wikia editor can do on the wikia that compares to the slaughter of millions of people. The other caution is that if I were a current admin reading your above paragraph, I'd be pretty put-off and even possibly insulted and that's not usually the best way to get cooperation from people. Times may be different now. I hope the current admins see the value of my work, as well as the time and effort I put into it, and how it is superior to forcing people to search (and remember each find) on a page. DaBarkspawn (talk) 15:36, January 17, 2017 (UTC) :::::@Brian: I see your point, but I would appreciate it if you avoided such language in the future. Insulting editors (regardless of whether or not they are active) is not proper etiquette and does not give them or anyone else constructive feedback on their actions. Referring to the administration as "frothing at the mouth" or calling us "Ingsocs" is both inaccurate and needlessly degrading. I understand that you might be upset at your edits being reverted, but there's no reason to resort to name-calling. :::::Regarding your actual point, I don't think the deletion of your article was entirely unjust; this sort of information would certainly have been better suited just on this page, rather than fragmented between two articles. And in general, we don't allow external links to other websites because they dilute our own content. "Why use the TESWiki if you can just use the sites they link to?" is the sort of mentality we do ''not want readers to have. The wiki is a collection of information, not a collection of external links. :::::@DaBarkspawn: I don't personally see an issue with the inclusion your table on this article, even if it is mildly redundant. I might play around with the formatting somewhat if I feel the need to do so, but I think it's just as useful as the table that was already on the page. I brought your edit up with the rest of the staff in our Slack channel and no one seemed to have an issue with it either. I am a little surprised that you had the motivation to write all that you did; most contributors will just add a trivia point or two and never come back! —Atvelonis (talk) 01:45, January 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::@Atvelonis: Well, you know what they say: Necessity is a mother. ;) My motivation was that I was standing in front of the alchemy lab in my house with a chest full of random ingredients and going... let's I want to make a potion of invisibility, which of these ingredients do I need? Sorting the previous table didn't really work because effects are the not always the same order, so sorting by first effect only gets Vampire Dust, etc. Yeah, I could search the page, but I think the new table is much more concise and easier to use for an actual in-game use case. Thanks for letting me know that the edit is approved, I appreciate it. DaBarkspawn (talk) 02:25, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::::@Atvelonis: Sorry if I sound harsh, but you are not an unreasonable jerk or representitive of the admins and revert-Police that used to patrol these waters. I tried to be reasonable asking for advise on how to present or link the information with various admins in private messages. Basically, the answer was that they simply didn't want anything added. If any of those people were here now, all of DaBarkspawn's material would already have been reverted. What I added is not much different than what he added, I just created an additional wikia page because it seemed like it would extend the length of the ingredients page too much. I eventually created a whole seperate Wikia for Skyrim Ingredients, which some people (unsuccessfully) tried to shut down. :::::::Deleting pages or links because you or other admins think it waters down something is not a schollarly point of view, which should be the purpose of a wiki. The reason for getting rid of information is that it is either false, misleading, copyrighted, infringing, duplication, or inflammitory. Anything else is Newspeak. Brianatnet70 (talk) 17:08, January 19, 2017 (UTC)